


Knock-out

by hunterofhecate



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: F/M, Holden has a soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterofhecate/pseuds/hunterofhecate
Summary: This is parts of chapter 11 of Catcher in the Rye, Told by Jane. They're both lovestruck Morons.I had to write it for english class, and decided to publish, so I hope you enjoy!!





	Knock-out

It was a warm sunny day, perfect for relaxing in the sun and reading a good book. I could still hear the faint yelling of my mother as she yelled at our neighbors, I guess Moose, our doberman, relieved himself in their yard. If I’m being honest, I  
shouldn't be surprised if it wasn't our dog and was my father. He's a mess of a man, with a drinking issue. I always end up leaving the house when he's drunk to avoid his fits of anger. But anyway, like I said, It was a warm day while I relaxed, burying my nose into a new book I had gotten. It was called,”The Great Gatsby.” and was about a lovesick man who yearned for his love across the bay. It was a good book and I felt pretty terrible for poor Jay. I had turned everything out so I didn't entirely notice our neighbor boy comes over to me.

“ Hey.”

My head snapped up as I took in his appearance. He has messy hair, and a small smirk across his face. A cigarette danced delicately between his fingers. I remember Moose, and send a frown his direction, turning back to my book.

“My name is Holden. Holden Caulfeild? I live next door.” 

I bite the inner part of my cheek to keep myself from answering. He took a hit from his cigarette and plopped on the ground next to me, studying the reflection in the water. I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye and took him in better. He was pretty skinny, Not unhealthy mind you, just thin. His hair had some grey in it, Like he was 60 instead of 17. He had a light dusting of freckles across his nose and dull green eyes that had one of those thousand yard stares, but light up when he smiled or found enjoyment.

He looked at me and smirked,” I just wanna say, I couldn't give less of a shit where your dog took a dump. It's in his goddamn nature ya’know? It was my mother who blew a gasket. Shes crazy, the old sonuvabitch."

He took a hit of his cigarette before offering it to me. I stared at his hand before smiling a bit and taking it. It hurt like hell going down, but overall helped me relax around him.

“My name is Jane. Jane Gallagher.” 

“Well Greetings and Salutations Jane. Say, do you want to go play checkers?” 

I laughed and sat up,” Not today Caulfeid, Perhaps when I know you’re not an axe murderer.”

He arched an eyebrow and smiled, shaking his head,” How about some golf?”

I glanced back and pondered a bit. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he challenged me. That goddamn raskal. Then let out a heavy sigh,” Fine, You’re on Caulfeild.”

He hopped up and offered me his arm, which I took, and we walked over to the course, talking about this and that. After I dropped my bag into a locker, I met Holden outside. The air had died down, Which made it good for aerodynamics, supposedly.

\--- 

“ Jane I swear to Christ, you cannot play golf. Please, I beg of you, Don't enter a goddamn league.” He smiled slyly, watching my now 8th ball miss.

“It's not me, it's the wind-.” 

“Yeah, right, blame the damn wind. What goddamn wind?”

I rolled my eyes and huffed out of frustration. Not at Holden, just because I couldn’t get the damn club to hit right. Holden tossed his cigarette and walked over, Sliding his arms over mine,” You have to hold it here.”

His warm breath fanned over my neck and ear, and I felt a blush race across my face. He fixed my hands, pressing agianst me and smirked a bit at the shiver that ran up my spine. I scowled at him,and changed my stance. He rested his head against my shoulder and gently swung with me, and chuckled as the ball went into the hole I had been aiming to,” Man I guess the damn wind doesn't like you. Chrissakes Jane.”

I pouted, feeling my face flush,”I...It was the .. Oh shut up Holden.” I bumped my shoulder against his arm, before beginning to walk towards the next hole beside him. I felt his hand bump into mine and unconsciously I grabbed it. Holden smirked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks and the tip of his nose. It felt easy to be around him. I didn't have to hide much. I could be myself.

\-----Fluff is here ---

“Do you always keep your kings in the back row, or do you plan to use them?” 

“I'll use them when I need too.” I responded camly, hearing the thudding footsteps of my father approaching. I stiffened, and prayed that he wouldn't hurt Holden. I didnt mind if it was me, I was used to that. Just not Holden. He had been through enough. My drunk of a father slammed the door open, causing the checkers on the board to jump. Holden looked up, his eyebrows narrowing and his mouth set in a firm line. My father slurred something, but I was too busy staring down. I shouldn't have brought Holden over. Man, Was I stupid or what. He knew about the dysfunction here, not experiencing it first hand is different. I tuned into the fact that Holden had said something.  
His hands gripped the armrests of his chair so hard that his knuckled had gone white. His normally calm demeanor had changed and his eyes flared into a dark, stormy look as he bitterly spit out, “Listen Mr.Gallagher, I said we don't have any goddamn smokes. We’re trying to play in peace.”   
His eyes flared dangerously, and I knew Holden would get up if he needed too. He was that kind of kid. He stood up for me when I needed it. My father wobbled back inside, and I felt something snap. I blinked back tears as I stared at the board. I was helpless.

“Hey...what the hall was that?” Holden asked gently, his eyes looking at me differently. It was a mix of anger, concern and.. Something else. Love? Affection? Holden Caulfield. All I wanted was to stay with him-- Despite his cynical nature, I found him oddly handsome. He had a soft spot and was, as he would say, Not a phony around me. Holden Caulfield. The tough,sarcastic sonuvabitch.

I felt my tears drop and simply kept staring at the board. He shouldn't have to see me like this. Not very attractive right? Holden's eyes softened into that expression again,Kind of like how I thought Gatsby stared at the dock. Longingly. He stood up and scooted me over, sitting down and wrapping his arms around me. The familiar scent of smoke and cinnamon washed over my senses and I couldn't contain the tears. I cried into his shoulder, sniffling like a little girl. I felt ashamed. This wasn’t who Holden knew. He knew the smart, witty girl-next-door me. I looked at Holden, and his face suddenly changed. He tugged me closer and suddenly his lips were everywhere. He kissed me anywhere he could reach, besides my lips. He knew that was an untold boundary between us. I wish he did kiss me though. I felt relief, shock,affection,longing, Pick any loving emotion I probably felt it. His lips were gentle, almost like he was afraid I would run off. There was emotion behind it, something I didn't see much from Holden.

“Its ok...goddamn it, Jane, Don't cry, hey, Please don't cry.” His voice shook slightly, and his eyes pleaded with me, For something. What? I didn't know. We stayed curled up like that for a while, my breathing slowly returning to its steady pace as I buried my face into his chest. His familiar and calming scent washed over me along with his body heat. His arms tightened around me and he rested his chin agianst my head. We both clung onto each other if I'm being honest. We were each others rocks. We grounded each other. I let out a long sigh, burying my face into the side of his neck.

“You’re safe with me ok? Goddamn it.” His free hand light the cigarette between his lips and he took a drag, gently blowing the smoke upwards. I looked at him and felt everything slow. His eyes locked into mine and for the first time I saw him drop the walls he put up around others. The tough, edgy, angsty teen left him and was replaced by someone different. His face softened and a small smile played on his lips as we stared at eachother. I took a breath and said gently,   
“I know...You make me feel safe Holden. You make me feel a lot of things...”

His smile widened and I swear I felt my heart stop. He responded simply by pulling me closer, and nuzzling into my hair," Goddamn it Jane... you're a real knock-out y'know that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like more Holden and Jane scenes, either imagined, rewritten or created. I do infact take any request you have regarding these two.


End file.
